El fin de los días
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: La profecía se cumple, el fin de los tiempos ha llegado. En medio de la catástrofe que acabará con la humanidad, Azusa se da cuenta que es su última oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos. Songfic de Atlantia de Mägo de Oz en honor al 21 de diciembre de 2012


**Y bueno, había pensado en publicarlo el 21 en honor al fin del mundo, pero estaba de vacaciones y hasta ahora tengo una compu a la mano. Espero les guste y bueno, la canción utilizada es Atlantia de Mägo de Oz:**

* * *

_Memento Homo, quia pulvis es,_  
_et in pulverem reverteris._

—Atención a todas las estudiantes, atención a todas las estudiantes —se escuchaba la voz del director. —Una terrible tormenta se dirige a la ciudad, la más terrible tormenta reportada en varios años. Por este motivo, las clases quedarán suspendidas por el día de hoy. Favor dirigirse a sus casas en orden y silencio; es por su seguridad.

Sawako se levantó y dijo:

Muy bien, ya escucharon. Salgan en orden y asegúrense de no dejar nada. Sigan el consejo del director y no se desvíen por nada del mndo; váyanse directo a sus casas.

_Si he de naufragar en mi tormenta_  
_déjame nadar dentro de ti_  
_todo lo que fui, se puso en venta_  
_todo lo que amé, lo que aprendí._

Así, las alumnas se dispusieron a salir en orden y disciplina. Las últimas, como siempre, fueron las del club de música ligera que habían ido por sus instrumentos; pero una vez pasado el contratiempo, todas salieron de la escuela tranquilamente. A la salida se encontraron con Azusa, la que esperaba con impaciencia a sus senpai, sobre todo a una de ellas. En silencio, las cinco se encaminaron a sus casas mientras las nubes grises del suelo se agrupaban para convertirse en la madre de todas las tormentas. Llegó el momento de separarse, así pues Azusa y Yui se fueron por un lado; Mio y RItsu por otro y Mugi por otro diferente.  
Azusa y Yui caminaban hacia sus casas y cuando estuvieron por llegar a la casa de Azusa, la que quedaba primero, estalló la tormenta. Tal como había dicho el director, aquella era la tormenta más grande jamás vista en todo el mundo: rayos, truenos y granizos del tamaño de un puño caían; así que se apresuraron a llegar a casa de la pelinegra para refugiarse.

—Azu-Nyan, tenemos que averiguar cómo están las demás —dijo Yui preocupada.

Azusa asintió y sacó su celular, pero la línea estaba muerta. Yui probó también, con el mismo resultado. Ambas se quedaron en silencio observando cómo la tormenta aumentaba su violencia. Azusa finalmente suspiró con tristeza y se soltó el cabello.

_Me quiero morir en tu mirada_  
_me quiero dormir en el que fui_  
_nos atrincharemos en tu almohada_  
_siempre que el destino tenga a bien._

—¿Azu-Nyan? —preguntó Yui confundida.

—Yui-senpai, no creo que haya otra oportunidad de decirle esto... nunca más. ¿Recuerda el día en que... se me confesó? —preguntó Azusa por fin.

—Dijiste que lo pensarías —respondió Yui.

—Ya lo pensé y aquí está mi respuesta —dijo Azusa poniéndose de puntillas para besar a Yui.

_Hoy la vida baja la persiana_  
_se venden sonrisas de ocasión_  
_cerrará el mercado del mañana_  
_cese del planeta por defunción._

Al principio la mayor se sorprendió, pero le devolvió el beso con amor. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y cortó la energía eléctrica. Aprovechando la oscuridad, Azusa desgarró la blusa de Yui. Saltaron los botones mientras el viento arrancaba los postes de luz haciendo saltar las chispas.

_Llora el río, soledad_  
_se desangra de agua el mar_  
_tose el cielo truenos y luz_  
_estornuda un alud._

Azusa siguió arrancando las prendas de Yui con violencia y necesidad, lueo las suyas propias hasta quedar ambas completamente desnudas. Yui se dejaba llevar mintras Azusa apretaba sus pechos y la tumbaba poco a poco sobre la alfombra.

_En la fe de Cristo nos ha de salvar_  
_en la fe de que él nos ama_  
_nos tenemos que agarrar._  
_No al anticonceptivo,_  
_es mejor el sida que un condón_  
_ser gay es una enfermedad,_  
_violar a un crío no._

Las caricias de Azusa eran cada vez más agresivas, pero agradables a la vez. Una mano bajó buscando su sexo y cuando por fin la encontró, lo acarició con ternura. pero pronto Yui rogó por más con un gemido y así, Azusa la penetró con con ambos dedos a la vez. Yui gemía de placer, pero era inmediatamente silenciada por los tiernos besos de la menor... así como miles de vidas eran silenciadas por el desastre que desolaba todo a su paso.

_Dios es amor, Dios es libertad_  
_¡Oh, Jesús! Tu nos traes la paz._  
_Dios es la luz, tolerancia y fe_  
_es tu colega, un amigo de verdad._

_Dios derribó la Torre_  
_de Babel por no creer_  
_pidió a Abraham sacrificar a su hijo_  
_en prueba de su fe_  
_inundó la tierra, el diluvio de Dios_  
_mando a su hijo a morir_  
_y el infierno se inventó._

Azusa estaba por hacer llegar a Yui al orgasmo con sus caricias y besos desesperados... cuando Yui la detuvo. Sonriendo, Yui se incorporó y se sentó; Azusa, comprendiendo, se incorporó también y se abrazaron, moviendo sus cuerpos y acariciándose pegadas la una a la otra gimiendo del placer y la excitación.

_Dios es amor, Dios es libertad_  
_¡Oh, Jesús! Tu nos traes la paz._  
_Dios es la luz, tolerancia y fe_  
_es tu colega, un amigo de verdad._

_Bienaventurados los pobres_  
_bienaventurado el que es gay_  
_bienaventurado el que paga_  
_bienaventurado el que cree._  
_Bienaventurado el parado_  
_y el que no llega a fin de mes_  
_bienaventurada la esposa..._

_Bienaventurados los pobres_  
_bienaventurado el que es gay_  
_bienaventurado el que paga_  
_bienaventurado el que cree._

Así, ambas llegaron al orgasmo en el momento en que todo acababa; en el momento en que las aguas se tragaron todos los continentes sumiendo al muindo en el silencio más absoluto.

_Silba una canción la despedida_  
_recita poemas el adiós_  
_se maquilla la melancolía_  
_con nostalgia y polvos de dolor_

_Más allá del sol y las estrellas_  
_o entre las esquinas de tu amor_  
_puede que encontremos otra tierra_  
_pues la profecía empieza hoy._

Yui abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta que que estaba desnuda, pero no le importó. Vio que estaba junto a Azusa, desnuda también, en un campo verde lleno de flores y demás. No sabía donde andaban, pero se sentía paz... tanta paz...

_El infierno se enfrió_  
_y el cielo se cubrió_  
_de una telaraña gris_  
_de nubes y dolor._

_Vomitaba un volcan_  
_el bosque se quemó_  
_desangrabasé una flor_  
_herida por el sol._

—Azu-Nyan, Azu-Nyan —la llamó Yui.

Azusa abrió los ojos.

—¿Yui? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde estamos?

—Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo.

_Crucificarse decidió_  
_al ver aquel horror_

_Llora el río soledad_  
_se desangra de agua el mar_  
_tose el cielo truenos y luz_  
_dibujando oscuridad._

_Quiero morir en tu mirar_  
_quiero morir y despertar_  
_y tenerte junto a mí, amor_  
_sin ti no puedo estar._

_Quiero poder recuperar_  
_todos los sueños que vendí_  
_por puñados de progreso amor_  
_perdí mi libertad._

Se quedaron obsrvando en silencio el lugar: el cielo azul, los verdes prados, los hermosos frutos que colgaban de los enormes árboles que daban una agradable sombra. Ellas mismas habían cambiado y no se habían dado cuenta: con la piel resplandeciente y enormes y bellas alas naciendo de ellas. Se abrazaron confundidas, cuando encontraron la nota:

A las últimas que descubrieron su amor durante el fin de los días:

Durante miles de años los seres humanos  
hemos podido disfrutar del mejor regalo  
que los dioses dieran jamás a ningún ser vivo:  
La brisa, el viento, el hermano Sol y la hermana Luna,  
campos y praderas donde ver crecer a nuestros hijos,  
amaneceres bañados con el perfume que estornudan las flores en primavera,  
puestas de sol decoradas por los sueños  
aún por conseguir y, aunque parezca mentira, inteligencia.  
Pero el hombre blanco despreció aquel tesoro,  
y a medida que la vida le sonreía,  
él le contestaba dando patadas al destino.  
Por eso se extinguieron, por eso las aguas se tragaron su civilización. Nada es eterno; todo debe llegar a un final  
y la raza humana no fue la excepción. Era la hora del final. Pero ustedes, ustedes se descubrieron la una a la otra en el último momento de la humanidad.  
Por eso he decidido darles una segunda oportunidad, no puedo devolverles su mundo ni a la raza humana, pero puedo darles la vida como algo más  
disfruten este jardín, que es sólo para ustedes. Vivan su amor y acepten mis disculpas; pues es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes...

Sin decirse nada más, Azusa y Yui se abrazaron y se besaron. Aunque sus familias y amigas se habían ido junto con el resto de la raza humana, se tenían la una a la otra y eso les bastaba para el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

**Y bueno, un fic ligeramente cortavenas para celebrar la navidad... y en serio espero les gustara; es un poco diferente de lo que suelo hacer, pero es bueno experimentar. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos! y FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
